


Época de exámenes

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Estoy aburrido —dice Courfeyrac cerrando su libro de historia y mirando con cara de circunstancias por la ventana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Época de exámenes

—Estoy aburrido —dice Courfeyrac cerrando su libro de historia y mirando con cara de circunstancias por la ventana.

Ni Enjolras ni Combeferre le hacen caso y el chico suspira, derrotado. Odia la época de exámenes, no solo porque odia estudiar, sino porque sus dos mejores amigos se encierran en los libros y los apuntes y, aunque los vea, no puede realmente pasar el rato con ellos.

De pronto su teléfono móvil suena y, al sacarlo de su bolsillo, ve un mensaje de Marius en las notificaciones. Sonríe porque, sí, es verdad, quizás Enjolras y Combeferre están demasiado sumergidos en sus estudios, pero siempre puede contar con su compañero de cuarto para que lo saque del aburrimiento.

—Me voy a tomar un café con Marius, nos vemos mañana. Intenten comer y bañarse.

Sus amigos le contestan con sonidos poco naturales, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco.

A los ángeles gracias por Marius Pontmercy en su vida.


End file.
